<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Distance || Kakashi x Reader by bakubabes-hatake (harliekayy)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24912802">The Distance || Kakashi x Reader</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/harliekayy/pseuds/bakubabes-hatake'>bakubabes-hatake (harliekayy)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:07:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24912802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/harliekayy/pseuds/bakubabes-hatake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Request: In my feels right now and what better to crush my heart even more than requesting an angst imagine with kakashi Can you write prompt choice one #17 "are you upset with me?" And prompt choice two #34 "I can't do this anymore"(preferably the reader says both of these lines)for more context: kakashi has been very distant lately and the reader has tried to get him to talk to her about it but he won't and unfortunately things don't end well..(also maybe the reader tries to kiss him but he rejects it)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi &amp; Reader, Hatake Kakashi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Distance || Kakashi x Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Kakashi...” You stared at the copy ninja, the longing to just grab him and hold him in your arms almost too much. He had been so distant lately that you were afraid that any attempt to touch him would result in him turning away. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong. “Are you upset with me?”</p><p>He looked up from his place on the couch and stayed silent. Like he was afraid that if he said anything he would regret the words once they left his lips. His face held nothing but sorrow as he started back at you. </p><p>“Why won’t you talk to me?” You were starting to raise your voice, but you couldn’t help it. He had been back from his mission for days and he had barely talked to you since he walked through those doors. </p><p>He finally closed Icha Icha and stood from the couch. As if his feet were carrying him before he even knew he was moving he was in the bedroom. A pained sigh left you as you slowly followed him. He placed his book down on the nightstand and grabbed the back of his shirt, pulling it over his head. </p><p>You walked over to him and placed your hands on his hips, any attempt you could to just hold onto him. He stared wide-eyed at you and as your lips moved toward his, he turned away. </p><p>“Kakashi!” You were now hollering, tho you hadn’t meant to. “I can’t do this anymore.” You felt a tear slide down your cheek. </p><p>Kakashi looked up from the floor and when his eyes looked into yours the pain in them was unimaginable. “If you can’t do this anymore then just leave.”</p><p>Your chest felt like there was an elephant sitting on it. You could barely breathe. You felt like you were suffocating. You couldn’t believe the words that had just left his lips. “Are you...” You couldn’t even finish your sentence. “Why are you saying that?”</p><p>“Because it’ll save you from the pain you’ll endure from what I have to tell you.” His expression was lifeless as he stood before you.</p><p>You felt your heart sink. What could he possibly have to tell you that would make you endure pain? No, there’s no way. Kakashi would never. He just wasn’t like that. It wasn’t possible. </p><p>Kakashi sighed as he watched you. “Just leave Y/n. Don’t give me time to tell you. I don’t want to see what going to happen.”</p><p>Now your anger was flaring, you narrowed your eyes. “What do you need to tell me Kakashi? Spit it out.”</p><p>“I-” A long sigh filled the space between you. “I slept with someone else.”</p><p>Your heart was beating so fast it felt like it would jump up through your throat. Your breathing was labored as you tried desperately to catch it. You could barely believe the words that had just left his lips. Before you could stop yourself you felt your body moving. You approached the nightstand on your side of the bed and grabbed your alarm clock, ripping the plug from the wall. </p><p>Kakashi barely had time to react as the object came flying for his head, shattering on the wall behind him. He held his hand out in your direction and tried to stop you. “Y/n, stop it! Let’s talk about this!”</p><p>You grabbed your book and threw that as well, hoping and praying that it would hit him this time. Kakashi’s Sharingan made it easy for him to catch now that he was prepared. You leaned against the wall behind you and slid down it, tears flowing faster from your eyes, leaving stains as they fell down your cheeks. </p><p>Kakashi started walking toward you, desperate to try and fix the situation. He had told you to leave, but it was honestly the last thing that he wanted. As he bent down in front of you your words cut him like a knife. “Getaway! I don’t even want to look at you right now!”</p><p>He stepped back some and sat on the edge of the bed behind him. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“You’re sorry?” He laughed through your tears. “Who was she?” You hadn’t really wanted to know... but you felt like you couldn’t be at peace until you know. </p><p>Kakashi put his face in his hands. “Hanare.” </p><p>Your heart sunk even more. “I can’t-” You stood finally and walked to the closet, grabbing clothes and throwing them into your small duffle bag. </p><p>Kakashi tried to grab the bag from your hands. “You’re not going anywhere. We have things to talk about.”</p><p>“We have nothing to talk about.” You threw more things into your bag and ripped it from his hands. “There’s nothing to talk about because there’s nothing you can do. You cheated Kakashi.” You watched his face sink. “There’s nothing that will fix that.”</p><p>“Y/n, ple-” You stopped him.</p><p>You zipped your bag up and swung it over your shoulder. “Don’t bother coming to find me. You won’t know where I’m going. Just forget about me Kakashi. You didn’t have a hard time forgetting about me for Hanare.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>